The Agonizing Choice
by Mystical-Dragon2
Summary: This is a B/S fic, set in modern times, in which there's a vocano erruption that Rosethorn + Sandry get cought in. Briar can only save one.Who will save the other?Thats for me to know and you to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!It would be nice if you read it too!
1. Default Chapter

The Agonising Choice  
Arthur's note: This is my first fanfiction so PLEASE PLEASE PRITTY PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm open to criticism so give me all your ideas (but don't be too mean!)  
Chapter one: The Dance  
  
It was the last week of term and, as usual, the Winding Circle Dinner Dance was coming up. The thing is, it's not usual for The Four, as it's only for fifteen year olds up. So this was their first time going. Naturally Sandry had been to loads of dinner dances before so it wasn't much of a deal to her, but all the same she was looking forward to it.  
  
Last week they picked out what they were going to wear, Sandry got a royal blue dress with a V-necked back, Daja got a red sleeves dress with a black backless back, Tris got a brown skirt with a white string top to match last but not least, Briar got a black tuxedo. None of them had dates, as they were too nervous to ask anyone.  
  
Until Briar's emotions got the better of him.  
  
"Sandry, I was wondering if, ahh, maybe, ahh, you'd like to, ahh go to the, ahh Winding Circle Dinner Dance with me?" he asked. " Briar, are you asking me out", said Sandry, curiosity and hope were going through her at the moment.  
  
"Well, yes," he answered, " but you don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly.  
  
"No I want to, I mean I'd love to go with you," she said.  
  
That night they went to the dance, Daja paired up with Kirel as neither of them had dates and Tris, who didn't like the thought of dancing at all, brought Little Bear, who in himself was possibly the best dressed at the whole party with his cute little doggy tux that Sandry made, was quite happy to go out on to the dance floor and get his groove on!  
  
When they got their it hadn't started yet so they all sat down. Both Briar and Sandry looked extremely embarrassed and could hardly look each other in the eye; however, they did manage to stare at each other while the other wasn't looking. When the music started they got up and bumped into each other and both started splurting out apologises. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing, at that moment their nerves left them at once.  
  
When they got on the dance floor Briar stopped to ask Sandry a very important question.  
  
"Sandry, I'm going to ask you a question now and if the answer is no, then I'll never ask again. Okay, here goes, Do you like me like me? Or do you only like me as a friend like me? Or if you only like me as a friend like me, do you think there's any chance of you ever liking me in the way I like you? You did know that I like you like you, because if you didn't then I just made a huge fool out of myself? He said all that so quickly that it took Sandry a few minuets to get what he meant.  
  
"Yes I do like you like you, yes I did know you like me like me, no I don't think you could ever make a fool out of yourself and.yes I would like to go out with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Well it's about time!!!" a voice from behind them shouted out. It was Tris, "What? Oh come on I was NOT the only one listening in on ye!"  
  
"Well we were going to find out in a few minuets anyway," said Daja, coming out of her hiding place of behind the jug of punch.  
  
"They've got a point!" Sandry and Briar said together. Then they started to dance again.  
Tris and Daja decided to sit down to talk about their foster siblings' love life.  
  
"Hey Daja, while we're on the subject of love life, what's the deal with you and Kirel?"  
  
"Since when have you become so interested in my love life?"  
  
"Since now, so?"  
  
"Look I don't really know, I mean, I suppose I kindo' like him but don't tell him 'cause I know he doesn't like me back, I mean, he's WAY older and." but she never got to finish as at that moment Kirel walked right past.  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at you?"  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Don't pretend you didn't see it! He HAS got the hots for you!"  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Oh, I know so!" 


	2. Rosethorn's Advice

Chapter two: Rosethorn's Advice  
"Sandry can I speak to you?" asked Rosethorn.  
  
"In PRIVET," she added as she saw the rest of the group spin their heads around to listen.  
  
"Of course, 'bout what?"  
  
Rosethorn shot an eye in Briar's direction, "You'll see, dear."  
  
Sandry reluctantly got up out of her comfortable position in between Briar and Daja and walked curiously over to Rosethorn.  
  
"Lark! Lark, I'm going out with Rosethorn, okay?"  
  
"Oh, that's fine, just be back before dinner time", she yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Rosethorn," Sandry panted as she ran down the road after a surprisingly fit Rosethorn.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, as if there was nothing out of order.  
  
"What's going on? I'm getting tired."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Oh Rosethorn, don't be so cruel, tell me what's going on!"  
  
"I thought I told you you'd find out in a minuet, when have you known me to break my word?"  
  
Although Rosethorn can be incredibly mean when she wants to, she has a point when she says she never breaks her word, as, well she never does. She thinks that there's nothing wrong with scaring you half to death but if you break word you should be fried in a pan with hot oil. And that's nothing compared to when you go break your word to her. in-fact, I'd rather not talk about it. poor, poor Sally.  
  
"I guess not" replied a very curious Sandry.  
  
But she didn't have to be curious any more, because Rosethorn had suddenly come to a halt next to Winding circle's volcano.  
  
"Come on, Sandry," said Rosethorn.  
  
"What? You mean up there?! Are you trying to kill me?!  
  
"Look, Sandry, calm down. There's a hollow cave-type-thing up there, Lark and I found it while we were inspecting it after it last erupted, six years ago."  
  
"You mean that thing erupts?!"  
  
Obviously, Sandry didn't fancy the idea of going into a volcano, let alone one that erupted a few short years ago.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, is she mad she going to kill us all? But I assure you nothing's going to happen. If anything was going to happen, then Daja would feel her blood bubbling-like hot lava- but, of course, I asked her just before we left. So now will you come?"  
  
"Okay I'll.wait why do you want to bring me up there anyway?"  
  
"Because I have to a) Tell you something that I don't want anyone to over- hear, and b) Because I have to let you see the beautiful sight there."  
  
"Okay," she said, reluctantly.  
  
When they got up, Sandry saw that Rosethorn was right; there was a hollow cave-type-thing. And there was a beautiful sight.  
  
" So what do want to tell me?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about Briar."  
  
"What about Briar?" Her voice gave the impression there was nothing to say about him but she also started to blush.  
  
"Well you're, how do I put this, you're dating." She said this as if she really didn't like the idea of it. "Now don't get me wrong, I think you're a great couple, but I want to know why you like him."  
  
"Well, I've known him for years and I'm like best friends with him, so that covers the friendship aspect of it, but when I look into his eyes I see my future, with him. When he smiles, I go weak. and when he tells me he loves me, my heart skips a beat. I feel so happy around him. I couldn't imagine my life without him."  
  
"Then I guess I have no choice but to give you my blessing. I hope you don't mind me asking you this but, have you gone on you're first date yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"What about here?"  
  
"Oh that would be wonderful!"  
  
"But before you go, I don't want to be the one to do this but, have you had the sex talk?"  
  
"WHAT!!! Look, Rosethorn, I think you've got the wrong idea, we haven't even thought about that, I mean, we're only just 15."  
  
"Oh of course! I mean about when a man and a women are that serious."  
  
"Oh right yeah, I know."  
  
"Okay now that that's sorted, lets get this ready for your date!" 


End file.
